fear of the outcome
by Annavi
Summary: With a fear and a secret, Raven leaves the titans. Robin feels horrible without Raven but stays out of looking for her. Three years later the new Nightwing finds Raven working in a hotel in Swan city. What is Ravens secret? Who is Lucas Dark? RobXRae!R&R!
1. meet Alana

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, new story. Enjoy.**_

_**Vianna**_

"**yelling"**

"_flashback/ thinking/communications"_

"increased talking"

"normal"

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Three years ago she had left the teen titans, that night Raven found out the deepest secret she would ever have to keep from the man she loved scared her to no extent, she had to leave. Her hair had grown out and she had gotten a job in a hotel, she lived in Swan City now, away from her fear and her life as a hero. That was behind her now.

_Raven walked into the doctor's office, she was reasonably happy but had been feeling nauseous for a while._

"_Hell there, Miss. Roth." The doctor said smiling at her, she smiled back._

"_So what's wrong with me?" Raven kidded, it couldn't be that bad_

"_Well, I don't know if you could call it wrong.." The doctor trailed off._

"_Huh?"_

"_Your pregnant." He told her. Raven's face went blank, she couldn't think then, so she bid the man good-bye and left the office._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down Ravens face as the painful memory came back to her. She drove down the street taking a right at the corner and stopping at a building whipping the tears from her face and placing a smile in return.

"Alana." Raven whispered leaving her car and going to the front door, looking at her watch and then came a bell ringing from above her.

"**Mommy!**" A little girl about two years old came running out the door with a sesame street back pack lazily hanging over her shoulder and a paper waving in her hand. She had black hair with purple ends whirling wildly around her as she ran, a cookie monster t-shirt and camouflage shorts was what she wore. Raven smiled down at the young girl picking her up and giving her a kiss on cheek.

"Hi there, Alana." She said to her daughter.

"Look it what I made for you!" Alana cried showing her mother what she had made. It was a messy piece of construction paper with glitter and sequins placed everywhere they could be. Raven smiled at the picture and then smiled at her daughter.

"I love it." Raven replied. Alana and Raven went into the car and Raven buckled her into her car seat.

"So what did you do today in pre-school?" Raven asked and they drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years ago she had left the teen titans, Robin didn't know what he did but when he had woken up that horrible day, she was gone. Robin's hair was still black, but now very long. He had become Night wing, but the titans were still together. Starfire and Night wing had tried, but they decided that it would be best just to stay friends, Starfire had found Speedy a wonderful boyfriend but Night wing wanted to have his Raven back.

_Robin had woken up, had a shower and walked down to the kitchen, there he found a note to him and his team._

_------_

_To my dearest friends,_

_I am sorry, I must leave now and I beg you not to come look for me. I have to quit the team for my futures sake, it's not you that I must leave, something very personal has just happened. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with my past or any of my present family members. It is fear, a fear that you could never help me solve._

_Raven_

_He had read the note over and over again, showing to the titans three days after he had found it. They all had cried but felt that her notes wishes should be fulfilled._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night wing! We got the call!" Cyborg called to him. Night wing furrowed his brow and dashed to the living room.

"Who?" Night wing asked.

"It's Cinder block." Starfire stated her English now perfected.

----------------------------------------------

"**ah!**" Beast boy screamed as he was flung across the street. Night wing pulled out his bow staff and flung it at Cinder block but it simply bounced off and broke when Cinder block stepped on it. Starfire took to flinging star bolts at him but hardly left a mark. Cyborg began to fire his sonic canon at the criminal but they only created slight smoke around it.

"Titans!" Night wing shouted, throwing his ice bomb at Cinder block to buy at least a few seconds of time to make a plan. Cinder block diverted the attack though and threw a message player at Night wing, stomping on the ground creating a slight quake in the earth and disappeared into the dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven heard her daughter squeal in her room retorting her focus from her book and transferring it onto Alana.

"What is it!" Raven cried running into Alana's room.

"I saw a mouse!" Alana shrieked sobbing on her bed. Raven didn't have much money for a house or bills and she was barely getting enough money for groceries, but with a check coming in every month for Alana's baby bonus she was making it through. Raven wished that Alana had a father, even though she did have a father biologically, she wished that he could help. For now she was stuck with a small apartment and a small family barely getting by.

"Well, I guess we're going t have to catch that mouse, huh?" Raven smiled though her thoughts made it difficult to do so. Now clearly looking at her daughter she noticed how much she looked like him. She had the same blue eyes as him, and the same jet-black hair as him though it had her purple ends. Alana even had his spirit but still got scared every once in a while…

"Yea!" Alana stated and jumped up whipping the tears from her face and giving her mother a bright smile.

But recovered as quickly as it came. True, Alana did have powers, but not like Raven's. Alana could only read minds and not very well yet either, she was also very flexible, like her dad, like Robin.

So Raven set a non-lethal trap for the animal because now Alana wanted to keep it as a pet in her room. Raven thought that it would be a great idea and not only five minutes later did the mouse wander into the trap.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Alana cried with excitement, she sighed when the mouse was caught but she got up from the comfort of her chair and back with Alana. Raven emptied the trap into an old cage that she had kept in the tower for beast boy when he flew into her room as a bird, rodent, or just in human form. She smiled at the memory, she wished that she could have her friends to help her through the tough times, but they were gone now.

"Are you okay, mum?" Alana asked Raven. She looked up with surprise at her daughter, then turned her expression to a light smile.

"Why would you think that, hun?" Raven asked her.

"Because, you just said you missed the green boy!" Alana stated. Alana still couldn't tell the difference between thoughts and when people are speaking.

"No, you were reading my mind again." Raven smirked at Alana and Alana frowned.

"Oh." Alana replied. Raven furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"Don't worry, it took me forever to get my powers down, but I got them." Raven smiled at the two year old.

"What's a daddy?" Alana asked her. Raven was shocked. Alana knew the word daddy, but she never really got the meaning.

"Everybody has a daddy, but some people have never met their daddy. Like you." Raven pulled a fake smile at her daughter hoping that she wouldn't see through it, but she had her father's judgement too.

"Where is **_my_** daddy?" Alana asked Raven but she was about to break into tears.

"Y-you're daddy, I-is not h-here." Raven croaked, it was 7:00 pm and time for Alana to go to bed.

"Bed time, Allie." Raven told her using Alana's nickname.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come find me, titans. You may find some thing new, what's beautiful on the out side but ugly on the inside? There is where you will find me._" A dark man, not Slade, said over the message, then it blew up.

'_Great, a riddle._' Night wing thought.

"A monster?" Starfire suggested.

"A swan." Cyborg replied yawning and leaning on the wall.

"We'll find him at a swan?" Beast boy asked.

"As in Swan City." Cyborg said knocking the changeling on the head.

"Then that's where we're going." Night wing cringed, grinding his knuckles into the palm of his hand.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, there you go.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Vianna**_


	2. fear has found me

_**A/N:**_

_**Another chap. Have fun.**_

_**Disclaim: Don't own them!**_

_**Night wing, Cyborg, Raven: 19**_

_**Starfire and Beast boy: 18**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next day Night wing packed up his things, Swan city was over 7 hours away and they would need plenty of things. The rest of the titans did as he, and soon they were on their way.

"Who do you think will win?" Beast boy asked annoyed by Cyborg saying that the raiders would win this season.

"The _raiders_ for the fifth time!" Cyborg said angrily.

"I don't get what's so great about _foot ball._" Starfire said with disgust.

"Lets just drop it okay!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone was silent, but Night wing didn't seem to notice his out burst.

'_Who is this freak?_' He thought intently.

'_What does he want?_' Night wing thought again.

"Dude?" Beast boy said waving a hand in front of Night wing's face and he shot out of his thoughts. No one really stopped saying their lines from their childhood, 'dude' and 'boo-yah' still rang through the tower even though they were all either 19 or 18 years old now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm three!" Alana yelled the next morning to her mom, who _was_ sound asleep. Jumping up and down on her mother's bed and holding up three fingers in her mom's face Alana smiled wildly.

"Yes, and in honor of that I think we should go back to sleep." Raven moaned turning back into her bed.

"Smokey says that you need to take me to school now, and you got to go to your work now, Remember?!" Alana said shaking Raven awake.

"Smokey?" Raven corked an eyebrow.

"The mousey." Alana said.

"Oh, I guess Smokey is right." Raven groaned. Alana smiled and got off her bed and sat at the small table in the dining room with a bowl on her place mat. Raven poured her a bowl of fruit loops and gave her a 'happy birthday' kiss on the cheek, then went to pack her lunch.

"Yum!" Alana cried getting out of her seat clumsily after finishing her breakfast. She peered over the counter long enough to see her mom packed her homemade cookies.

"COOKIES!" She screamed.

"Uh-oh, you spoiled the surprise." Raven gasped playfully.

"Can I have one _now_?" She asked and Raven gave her a cookie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six and a half hours later they arrived in Swan city and searched for a hotel to stay in. They found a good one called _the capital_ and decided to take four rooms there, it's not like they'd be short on cash, they had brought $7000 dollars with them on a platinum debit card.

"We better get to business, unpack now, I'll unpack later. I have to get back to work." Night wing told them and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had dropped off Alana and headed to her work to, hotel the capital, she was a manager of the satisfaction for the people staying there.

"Today's Alana's birthday, isn't it?" A blonde woman asked Raven as she walked in.

"Yea, why?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? To get ready for her birthday party." She asked.

"Danni, I couldn't. What room do I have?" Raven asked, she was supposed to attend to 15 rooms while she was there.

"First one, 233, belongs to a Mr. Greyson." Danni said, Raven didn't think much of the last name, what are the chances Robin would be there?

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." The voice mumbled, the voice was eeirily familiar but she couldn't place it. Raven did as she was told and came in to tell the man of the things offered and the questions he needed answered. She soon stopped in her tracks at the man who was as wide eyed as she was.

"R-Raven?" Night wing chocked. Raven couldn't stand this, her fear had found her once again and she couldn't take it.

"I-I.." Raven ran out the door down the stairs and to Danni,

"I think I will take the rest of the day off, Danni." Raven said passing her hurriedly. Night wing soon followed by asking the blonde where Raven had gone to.

"She left early to plan for her daughters party." Danni defensively said as he looked at her now even more shocked and ran out the door where he caught a glimpse of her leaving in her car and he followed suite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven dashed into the apartment building pulling her keys out and roughly putting them into the door, flinging it open and running up stairs to her apartment. Night wing caught the door before it could close and followed her up the stairs. Raven tried to get the door to her apartment open but failed, the door was jammed again. Just as Night wing had reached the floor she was on he saw her struggling with the door. Raven got it open nearly in time but lost to a foot in the door.

"I just want to talk." He proclaimed but she had nothing to say.

"I cant, Robin!" Night wing hadn't heard that name for a while but he accepted it, for now.

"Raven, who's your daughter?" Night wing asked. Raven froze she lost all her strength and gave in. Night wing walked into the small apartment and looked around, two rooms and a bathroom, a tiny kitchen with a small table, a lot of pictures covering the fridge and a living room with a couch, T.V., and a coffee table with games under it. Simple and homey, for him at least the other titans would not approve their friend living in such a tiny place.

"Allie.." Raven whispered and Night wing corked his eyebrow at her.

"Allie?"

"That's her nickname, you know." Raven smirked.

"Who's?" Night wing asked.

"My daughters." She replied and Night wing took more interest in what she had to say.

"But it takes two to make a baby, right?" Raven sat down on the couch and twirled her hair, refusing to look at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Night wing asked and for a second she looked at him, he looked a lot stronger and his new suite made him look much more serious about his work, his long black hair impressed Raven it made him look very hansom.

"She's not just my daughter, Night wing." Raven through a guess at what his new look meant for his name, she got it right.

"Huh?"

"She's yours too." Raven finished and Night wing thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"What are you talking about?" Night wing demanded. Raven looked hurt, her fear was coming true.

"Alana is your daughter as well as mine!" Raven yelled back though it pained her to do so.

"That can't be true. We only did it once!" Night wing yelled.

"That's all it takes," Raven whispered as tears slid down her face.

"I want you to leave." She finished.

"I-I just can't do that right now." Night wing stated turning away from Raven, he loved her, bit he couldn't stand to look at her right now. For so long he wished that he could see her just one more time, get answers from her, tell her he loved her and to ask for her to come back to the tower. Now, he wished that nothing had ever happened between them, to have just been friends. But you can't take love back, and he knew that love would _always _find it's way to come together.

"You were my dream come true, I always had a faith for you. The day I found out that I was pregnant, it tore me inside. Then created a fear, now your making my fears come true, that's what the note had said." Raven said looking downward at the carpet. Night wing felt different from what he did before, he felt guilt.

"Just yesterday she had asked what a daddy was, and where hers was." Ravens tears bathed her cheeks now, he hated seeing her like this.

"The worst part was that I had to tell her that her daddy wasn't with us, and that she had never met him." Raven started to cry uncontrollably and her powers started to get the best of her as a light was engulfed in black energy. Night wing sat down beside her and continued to comfort his crying love before the light burst.

"Raven, it's my fault. I should have gone and looked for you instead." Night wing put a hand on her lap and moved her head toward him lifting it slightly and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Ravens eyes fluttered open and the tears stopped.

"Can you help me?" Raven asked him. A light smirked played on his lips and he nodded 'yes'.

"We need to get a cake, balloons, and I need to pick up a present. Alana is turning three today." Raven looked up at him, he wasn't shocked, or anything he just jumped up and said,

"Okay."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, there you go. I like how this story is turning out! It just started as an idea…lol.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Vianna**_


	3. party time

_**A/N:**_

_**You have a new chapter here. Read it. Love it. Worship it.**_

_**Me: I'm very blunt.**_

_**Gnome: Your telling me..**_

_**Me:gasps: A TALKING GNOME!**_

_**Gnome: OMG. Just start the chapter.**_

_**Me: I am not going to get used to this, but I guess your right..**_

_**Gnome: I'm always right! Now hurry and start the chapter, I want to read it!**_

_**Me:sighs: Fine. :mutters: Stupid gnome.**_

_**Gnome: I heard that!**_

_**Me: Well, uh, here's the story! Heh heh..**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Night wing and Raven both went shopping for everything that they needed for Alana's party. She didn't have any friends coming, it was originally just going to be Alana and Raven, but they had decided that Night wing should come. After all, he was Alana's dad. What a great birthday present, don't you think?

"I'm glad that you are coming, Night wing. I'm so sorry for keeping your own daughter from you all this time. I sure was stupid." Raven frowned and Night wing looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't wait any longer. It's cool knowing that I'm a dad now." Night wing said. They were both in their 'civilian' clothes, well, to Raven they were her normal clothes, but she was wearing them anyway. Raven was in a deep blue tank top and black cargo's her hair was now in a high pony tail and a rose clip held a front strand out of her eyes (A/N: don't forget her hair is _long_ now!). Night wing wore a black t-shirt and loose jeans, his hair hung loose over his shoulders and his sunglasses made his still secret identity still a secret.

"What about the other titans?" Raven asked turning to her new boyfriend. Night wing (We'll call him Dick because he looks normal right now. When he gets back into his suit he can be Night wing again.) looked up in thought, he didn't think of that yet.

"What do you think?" Dick asked. Raven thought and then said,

"I have no idea." She laughed sheepishly. They were walking out of the mall and putting the things they had purchased into Raven's car.

"We could invite them to the party?" Dick suggested unsure of what he had just said.

"Are you kidding?! I hardly have enough room for the three of us, let alone the rest of the titans!" Raven cried. Dick knew she was right.

"We could tell them later, or something." Raven liked this answer but hated keeping even more secrets from the ones she cared about.

"We could bring Allie with us to the hotel after he birthday party, tonight. We could meet them at the hotel." Raven said.

"Sounds fine with me."

"Ah, what do you know, your still getting over the shock of having a daughter." Raven said dryly, this earned her a smack on the head.

"Hey!" She protested. Dick smiled.

"We have to go pick up Alana, okay?" Raven asked.

"Finally! I get to meet my own flesh and blood." Dick cheered. Raven gave him an odd look.

"She's just as difficult as you, so don't be surprised if she-." Raven was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, can I drive?" Dick asked difficultly. Raven sighed.

"Whatever, your still a stupid little _boy blunder_." Raven groaned. Dick glared at her and scowled.

"I am a man now, little lady." He kidded.

"A boy in a mans body, have you been hanging around beast boy too much?" Raven asked. Dick threw something at her. It was a beanbag Raven threw it back at him.

"Lets go, _boy blunder_." Raven Stated. And the two drove off to Alana's pre-school.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Where is he?" Cyborg paced. He opened his communicator and pressed the button that was marked 'NW'. His face showed up on the screen,

"Hi, cy. What's up?" Night wing was in a weird mood, happier then when they had last seen him. He was also wearing his uniform last time they had seen him.

"Dude, where are you?" Cyborg asked.

" In the middle of having a very difficult time driving while holding my communicator." Was Night wing's reply. Cyborg heard him mumbling something like _could you hold this?_ To someone and then his face was clearer. You could see now that he was driving.

" I'm on my way to a school." Night wing said.

"What?"

"I-uh.. have a lead!" He thought fast.

"Really? What is it?" Cyborg questioned.

"Not safe to tell you right now." Night wing sighed.

"Who are you with?" Cyborg probed.

"No one.." Night wing said to him.

"Yeah.. tell me!"

"A suspect?"

"Your letting a suspect hold the communicator!" Cyborg panicked.

"No! I, uh have to go!" Night wing yelled then hung up. Cyborg was utterly disturbed.

'_What the hell is wrong with that boy?'_ He thought before grabbing his projector rings and leaving to find Night wing.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dick sighed, they had arrived at the school when he had closed his communicator. The bell would ring soon, but not before Raven had to add a comment!

"That went well." She said crossing her arms sarcasm dripping from her voice. Dick glared as a bell rang off in the back round.

"That would be the bell!" Dicks glare did not move.

"I lied, Slade is actually the father." Raven said her arms still crossed. Dick just blinked. Raven had tried _lies_ to get him out of his fit.

"I was kidding." Raven now waved her hand in front of Dick's face.

"Yeah, I know I was just messing with you. Slade is the father? That's a very weak lie, especially since I killed him before you ran away." Dick crossed his arms now mimicking his girlfriend. Raven smiled before getting out of the car just as Alana had come out.

"Hi, mommy!" She giggled and Raven picked her up. Dick stared at the girl from inside the car, the girl looked just like him, apart from small features like gender and the purple ends of Alan's hair. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen, and she was his!

"Allie, guess what?" Raven whispered into the toddlers ear.

"What?" Alana asked with a cute gasp at the end.

"I found your daddy." Raven whispered back. Alana smiled so brightly she seemed to almost glow.

"Wow!" Alana squealed. Raven opened the door to the car and Alana saw the strange man in the front seat. She stared oddly at the man and the man smiled at her.

"Who's the freak?" Alana asked, Raven instantly burst out laughing. Dick looked at her and she stifled it as much as she could. As soon as she had regained her composure Raven spoke to Alana.

"That's your daddy, sweetie." Raven told her. Alana looked at her in disbelief.

"He was a lot cuter when we met." Raven smirked. Dick was not amused. Alana seemed happy with her moms answer though.

"Okay, I was cute then, now I can be hot." Dick convinced himself. Raven smiled at him.

"Sure." Raven gave him a kiss on the cheek and Alana covered her eyes and made a face.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cyborg was following Night wing in the t-car of which was disguised as a Honda civic. The light beeping from the tracker located him fast enough but soon he was moving from his position and down the avenue. He had finally stopped at a apartment building on 32nd street. The other titans were checking out the perks of staying at _the capital_ while he was out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Dick, would you take Allie to the park while I get the house ready?" Raven winked, as soon as they were out of sight she took out all the party supplies and hurried them into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg noticed that his movements were getting slower now, he could easily catch up. He didn't notice the violet haired woman going into the apartment building as he passed, he was too focused on finding his friend.

"Where are you going, man?" Cyborg muttered to himself.

He saw him sitting on a park swing next to a little girl who looked eerily familiar. Cyborg parked the car at the side of the road and got out heading to Night wing.

"Hey, man. What you doing here?" He asked and Night wing's head shot up.

"Oh, Cyborg. Hiii." He said looking down at the ground.

"Hi Mr. Tall guy. What you want with my d-.." Night wing put his hand over the little girls mouth and smiled at Cyborg.

" Her mom paid me twenty bucks to take her kid to the park while she got ready for her birthday party." Night wing lied in a whisper pulling out a twenty from his own wallet.

"Oh, wow. People don't usually do that to strangers." Cyborg said scratching his head.

"He's not a stranger! He's my da-.." Alana was once again cut off by her father's hand.

"She's very excited she's turning three." Night wing lied once again. Cyborg agreed to help take care of the child but not to tell the other titans could know about it. Count less times Night wing had to cover Alana's mouth because three year olds don't get hints very well. Eventually Raven called for Night wing in the distance, Cyborg couldn't make out her face from so far away but he got that he should go back to the hotel.

"You coming, man?" Cyborg asked. Night wing shook his head.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I just have to run a few errands." Cyborg nodded and went back to the t-car.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven took her Allie in her arms and went up stairs with her as Dick followed. Alana was so happy when she saw the balloons and streamers of all different colors around her. There were four presents in the corner, a cake in the kitchen, and her family was now complete. Yet, she only uttered one word,

"Wow." Raven and Dick smiled and Dick put his arm around Raven's waist, she accepted it welcomingly and watched as their daughter played with the streamers and balloons squealing with delight.

"Presents or cake, first?" Raven asked Alana. Alana pondered this for a second then said,

"Presents!"

----------------------------------------------

Alana had the best birthday yet. When the party was over they buckled her into the back of the car seat and drove to _the capital_.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mean while in a dark abandoned warehouse a voice laughed. It was booming and evil, it's sound laced with mock and hate.

"Are they here yet?" It was clear the voice was from a man's tongue.

"Yes, sir." A female voice sounded in the dark.

"Good. What have you learned?" The man asked her.

"_He_ has a daughter, to the Raven girl." The woman hissed. More laughing came from the man and then it ceased.

"You have done well. Now go! We take action soon." The man commanded. The woman's figure seemed to bow in the dark and then disappeared. Then the laughing took over again, the laughs were penetrating, instant hate would be the reaction to any decent person who heard such a laugh.

"Good." Was the last thing he said before the warehouse lost all light in it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well? How do you like it? It's up to you!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Gnome: I say it was pretty bad..**_

_**Me: No one asked you!!**_

_**Gnome: But you said it was up to me! **_

_**Me: I meant people not my imagination garden Gnomes!**_

_**Gnome:pouts: Fine!**_

_**Me: He's finally gone!**_

_**Gnome: Until the next chapter!**_

_**Me: NOO!! **_


	4. meet the titans

_**A/N:**_

_**Here it is! The beginning of the unfolding! The other chapters were intros! The plot starts!**_

_**Gnome: As promised I'm back FOR YOUR SOUL! BwaHaHaHaha!!**_

_**Me: NOOO!!**_

_**Gnome: Just kidding, make the chapter so I may review.**_

_**Me: Like hell I'll let you review!!**_

_**Gnome: I'll just do it at the end of the story!**_

_**ME:Runs away screaming: NOO!!**_

"Sir, when will we take action?" A female from the last chapter asked coming into the dark warehouse, you could see for a second so much technology in one room. Evil genius.

"Tomorrow. Are you ready?" The booming voice also from the last chapter asked her.

"Yes, Lucas." The woman replied using her master's name. Lucas Dark, was indeed an evil genius of the crazy type. Lucas furrowed his brow and sweetly told the woman to come over. She did as told.

_SLAP_

The woman cringed with pain but she returned to her state of laky soon after.

"Thank you, _sir._" She bowed.

"I will call you by your name when I want, but you will remain calling me sir. It is not your place." He scolded her. She walked out the door.

"I never have a place." She whispered before going.

"And, Rose," Lucas smirked. Rose turned around and walked back.

"Your place tomorrow is as the girls care taker, pick her up at 3:00 at _32nd pre-school." _Lucas added and waved her out of the warehouse.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, Raven and Night wing (Dick) drove with Alana in the back to _the capital_ to introduce their daughter and well Raven, to their friends. Raven was filled with worry though.

'_Would they forgive me?'_ She thought.

'_They will probably reject me.'_

'_They will probably hate me.'_ Raven's eyes formed tears but she tried to blink them back, maybe Dick wouldn't see them. No such luck.

"Raven? Is everything okay?" Dick turned to her for a second, focusing back on the road.

"Y-yes." She choked back, disgusted with the weakness in her voice.

"No. What's wrong?" Dick asked. Raven hung her head.

"They wont forgive me, Dick." Raven croaked.

"What's there to forgive? You were afraid. Nobody should be blamed for fear." Dick soothed.

"If they do start to hate me, bring that up, k?" Raven asked, and Dick nodded. Raven turned back to Alana, her newly three year old daughter was sound asleep. It would only take a nap to boost her batteries. Raven was grateful for that moment of silence that she knew would be later penetrated by her Allie.

"We're here." Dick announced and got out of the car followed by Raven. She headed to the back and unbuckled Alana from her seat handing her to Dick.

"You ready?" Dick asked carefully carrying Alana in.

"Not going to be any more ready then now." Raven whispered and closed the door to the car. It was night by now, at least 7:30 pm. They walked into the lobby, Dick checked in and they pressed the button for the elevator. Raven felt it all, butterflies, nausea, head ache, all the works of nervousness. They would go eventually. Hopefully. Maybe. Not any time soon.

"You sure? We could turn back, ya know?" Dick gestured with his free hand two fingers walking away.

"No, nothing to fear but fear itself." Raven said fast. Dick corked an eyebrow then just shrugged.

"Meh, mmm." Alana mumbled then woke up.

"Where am I?" She whispered then noticed she was in the arms of her father.

"Hey there, Allie." Dick whispered to her. Raven looked to see her daughter awake.

_Ding_. The elevator stopped at the 5th floor. They got out and Dick walked to room, '233' and he opened the door.

"Stay here, with Alana. I'll be back soon with the others." Dick smiled and closed the door to the room. Raven sighed and looked at Alana who was running around the room exploring every bit of it. Ravens look turned stern.

"Alana, come back here." She shouted. Alana obeyed and ran back to Raven, she hugged her mother and gently rested on her lap as Raven stroked her hair lovingly. The doorknob turned and the nervousness fluttered back to Raven in no time flat. Alana jumped up and Ran to the door, full of energy. She closed her eyes and hugged the next thing that came through the door thinking it would be her father.

"Uh, dude?" Beast boy asked pointing to the toddler hugging his legs. Alana looked up to see the green kid. She looked angrily at him and kicked him in the shin pushing away from everybody in the door way till he got to her father. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy looked at Dick oddly.

"Daddy!" She cried hugging her real fathers legs.

"Daddy?" Cyborg asked recognizing the young girl now.

"Mr. Tall guy?" Alana asked looking at him in a new way because of his now exposed mechanical limbs. She didn't seem frightened, or even disgusted. She looked happy. Alana ran up and hugged 'Mr. Tall guy's' legs.

"Hi, Alana." He smiled shooting glares of confusion at Dick. Starfire turned away from the seen long enough to see Raven sitting on his bed.

"Raven?" Starfire asked and Raven felt guilt. The team turned around at the long time unsaid name now being spoken.

"Raven?" Beast boy said questioningly and Raven felt nervous.

"Raven?" Cyborg breathed and Raven felt like she had betrayed her life.

"Raven." Dick finally finished and Raven felt happy.

"Mommy!" Alana smiled and they all looked back at her. Cyborg emerged from the shocked crowd (except for Dick) and sat down beside Raven and hugged her. Raven was the one shocked now, but she hugged back.

"RAVEN!" They all called and ran over to her hugs went around like fire to a paper towel (yes, very lame. But also very true!)

"Mommy?" Alana asked turning to her now mauled mother.

"Wait!!" Beast boy called. He pointed at Dick (We can call him Night wing now).

"The little girl called him daddy." Beast boy said and then pointed at Raven.

"_And_ the little girl called her mommy!" Beast boy cried. Night wing and Raven blushed as BB put his two fingers together then made a disgusted face,

"You two did.." Beast boy ran around the room making a face.

"We have children in the room!" Raven called and looked at Alana who was now asleep on Raven's lap. They put Alana into the bedroom and then continued after closing the door.

"It was way back when Raven was still in the tower!" Night wing put up his hands in defence. Raven sat on her chair and furrowed her brow.

"Because **nobody** asks how Raven feels about her personal things coming out in the open." Raven rolled her eyes.

The rest of them babbled on about things until they all got tired.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next day Lucas smiled, his booming laugh woke his sences. Today was the day his plan came to action, the two strongest titans at his control. It was all he would need, _she_ was all he would need. Alana Arella Roth. Today was to be the highlight of his life, he would have every thing he ever wanted. They would steal it for him.

"Sir, what do you wish me to do?" Rose asked coming into the room. Lucas smirked

"Get ready for today. If you mess this up you will wish you had never been born." Lucas sneered. Rose bowed and did as told.

"I already wish I had never been born." She whispered to herself and left.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Good? Bad? Ugly? Do you never want to read it again? Want to read it 'till your mind explodes?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Gnome: Better then the last one..**_

_**Me: Shut your clay face!**_

_**Gnome: I may be a simple garden gnome but I have feelings too!**_

_**Me: Sorry.**_

_**Gnome: HA! You are such a sap!**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Gnome: AH!**_

_**Me: You better run!**_

_**Gnome: I'll be back!**_

_**Me:Chasing gnome: Not if I can help it!**_

_**Gnome: Don't kill me!**_

_**Me: Wait 'till I get my hands around your clay neck!**_

_**Gnome: NOOO!!**_


	5. the end

_**A/N:**_

**_I'm back! Are we getting the feel that Rose hates Lucas or what? Things shall proceed accordingly. OH! By the way, I'm holding a contest; Send me in some idea's for a one shot RobXRae pairs only!! The best one I will make and dedicate to. Also send me the summary, rating, and title._**

**_SPEACIAL THANKS TO: ... RAVEN-SHADOWSONG3!! Whose stories are mega cool and all on my favorites! Thanks for the story dedicated to me! !_**

_**Vianna**_

_**Me:whispers: Is the gnome here?**_

_**Gnome:whispers: Yes.**_

_**Me: AHH!**_

_**Gnome: HAHAHA!!**_

_**Me: I'm not in the mood…**_

_**Gnome: Just make the chapter then!**_

**_Me: Okay! _**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven Drove down the street about to take a right at the corner when two guys came out of no where and threw tacks at the cement popping her tires and then knocked her out pushing her car to a near by parking lot.

"Lucas better pay us soon." One man said, straining as he pushed the car.

"Quit babbling, you two. We have a job to do!" Rose yelled, coming out from a red van.

"Whatever." The second man said, and they left Raven in the parking lot as Rose headed to 32nd street pre-school as Alana's '_care taker_'. Rose drove up to the front and waited for the bell to ring, while putting on a blonde wig.

_RIIINNNGG _

The bell screeched and Rose smiled. Alana came jumping out of the school as well as a few other kids. She searched for her mother.

"Hi there, Alana." A blonde woman stepping out of a red van smiled at her.

"Who the heck are you?" Alana asked bluntly.

"I'm Danni, remember?" Rose faked. Alana shrugged and went into the red van with who she knew as her mother's co-worker who picked her up when her mother couldn't, she looked weird today though. As soon as they had left the street they were on two men came out from the back and gave Alana a needle, she flinched but then fell asleep. Rose took off the wig.

"Stupid girl, hard to beleve she is the daughter of the two smartest and strongest titans." Rose smirked.

"What about, Raven?" One man asked Rose turned to him for a second.

"What about Raven?" She said faking a confused tone before laughing.

"If all goes well, her and her dear Night wing will be in the palm of our hand." She snarled, Rose did hate Lucas, but he was the only employer who could make her required pay, and she liked being Evil. Night wing had killed her father after all it was in her blood to be evil. Rose had short red hair going to the bottom of her neck and brown piercing eyes, just like her father. Better known as _Slade_.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven had woken up in a vacant parking lot, her head was drowsy and she felt dizzy. Suddenly everything had come back to her.

"ALANA!" She cried and speeded to the pre-school praying that her daughter would be Okay. When she got to the school her daughter was nowhere to be found, she checked all the places that Alana could be but to no avail. Her daughter was lost, or worse, kidnapped. Raven nearly cried as she phoned Night wing to tell him about Alana.

"Night wing here, what you want?" Night wing answered.

"Alana is missing!" Raven sobbed through the phone and Night wing fell silent anger rushing over him and worry.

"Where could she be?" Night wing asked Raven told him that she had checked all the places that Alana could have been and then started crying even more when she shot her theory of Alana being kidnapped.

"Come to the hotel now, we can talk then." Night wing said anger in his voice. She agreed and drove over as quickly as possible. When she entered Night wing took her by her arm for her to explain what had happened. Raven explained about the two men and waking up in the parking lot.

"You know the rest." She whispered and tears slid down her cheeks.

_Beep beep._

Night wing took out his communicator and looked into it. A strange man appeared on the small screen, he had Black hair with one golden streak in the front he wore a suite of black and a red tie and Night wing already hated him by his horrible smile.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"My name is Lucas Dark. I have something you may want, but by the way she screams I don't think any one would want her." Lucas laughed and Raven cringed with anger.

"If you look to my left in that clear tube, you may see what I'm talking about." Lucas sneered pointing at the tube which held.. Alana!

"**LET HER GO!" **Night wing shouted, Raven began to cry in the corner.

"I think not. You see I need your help." Lucas hissed, his voice sounded as if a snake spoke it instead of a man.

"What do you need?" Night wing gave in as Lucas gave a horrible smile.

"If you want your daughter to be safe, then get me a lorose generator. Tell no one, bring it to the docks entrance leave immediately after if your precious Alana means so much." Lucas then signed off. Night wing cringed, what else could he do?

"Raven." Night wing said and she looked up, tears streaked her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm going to help." She said. Night wing shook his head.

"I can't let you." He told her placing a hand on her quivering shoulder she swiped it off.

"She is my daughter too. I'm going with you." Raven announced. Night wing gave her an angry look she paid no attention to it though. She instead went to her apartment and took out her old uniform, but it looked different, it was a dress now with no cape and it slid down to her feet with a slit going to her knee. To finish off the ensemble she placed her gold and red belt loosely around her waist.

"Wow." Night wing looked at her, stunned. She was beautiful in every way, her long hair pulled into a low bun which one strand was hanging in her face.

"Let's go." She told him, and they left.

"You need a mask." Night wing informed her.

"What?"

"We're about to steal something, people will recognize you." Night wing told her.

"And where am I going to get a mask?" Raven asked, he pulled one from his belt.

"Creepy." She told him, he looked at her.

"This one is mine. It looks different from the one I wear now, you wear the one I'm wearing now." He smirked although this was no time for jokes.

"Whatever." She placed the mask over her eyes and noticed that he was wearing a different suite but someone would notice if he didn't though. So they leapt off to the top of Corelle incorporated.

"Raven, are you sure about this?" He asked her, she nodded.

"I want my daughter back." Raven finalized. Night wing didn't like to steal, but this was an emergency. They knocked out the two guards and they snuck into the room, a bright light held the lorose generator. Raven engulfed it in black aura and pulled it to them where Night wing took hold of it. They left through a vent leading directly to the roof and went to the docks.

"When we get Alana back we'll get him and take the generator back." Raven said and Night wing nodded.

"I hate doing this." He scoffed.

"Me too." Raven agreed just as they had reached the docks.

"He had said to come alone." Raven stated.

"This is as alone as it's going to get." Night wing told her. Raven dropped her watch without noticing as they were about to leave.

"Let's go." Night wing told her and she started to follow. After a few building roofs jumped over Night wing asked what time it was. Raven looked to her wrist but saw nothing.

"I left my watch back there, let me go get it." Raven said and Night wing followed, both forgetting that they were not to go back after they had left the generator. There they saw a red head pick up the generator and start walking. She looked back at them for a second then turned back in shock then anger before finally smiling cruelly. She put the generator down and snapped her fingers while two men came out of nowhere. Night wing stood still, shocked he did not notice one man coming up behind him with a needle, the same one given to Alana in the red van. Raven gasped as he fell to the ground, just able to dee Raven get clobbered before he fell asleep.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lucas smirked in his face as he awoke on the hard ground. Night wing growled and lifted his head.

"Now, I told you not to come back. Didn't I?" Lucas smiled wickedly at him Night wing looked to his side and saw Raven still asleep on the ground.

"I just want my daughter." Night wing growled.

"When did I say I would give her back? I said that I wouldn't **_harm_** her." Lucas sneered Night wing was about ready to punch this guy into the next millennia. Then he noticed the dark chains restraining him to stay on the ground also around Raven too.

"What do you want?" Night wing pleaded.

"I want **_everything_**. You're going to steal it all for me as well as your girlfriend, that is if you don't want your precious little girl to be hurt." Lucas laughed, loud and hard. Night wing hated him even more just by that.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hmm.." Raven slowly opened her eyes to see Night wing fighting with Lucas and across from her the tube that held Alana captive. She tried to get up and run to her daughter but then noticed the cold chains holding her to the ground. Raven tried to use her powers and break free but the cuffs of her chains stopped her powers from working. Raven was now very angry and shouted,

"**Hey, Lucas! How's about you let me go so I can kick your ass!_" _**Lucas turned to her with anger in his eyes. He walked over to the girl who had mocked him and bent down to face level with her and lifting her chin.

_SLAP_

"**FIND YOUR PLACE, GIRL!**" He cursed and Night wing felt that he had let Raven down as the red mark on her face began to appear.

"**I FOUND MY PLACE RIGHT NOW, KICING YOUR ASS INTO JAIL!**" She called to him, Lucas just wanted to kill her, but that wouldn't do much good.

_SLAP!!_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Alana woke from her rest and saw her mother being slapped by the man whom had contacted her parents earlier. She growled, and tried to free her self from the tube with a sharp kick. It left no mark.

'_To hell with her! I have Night wing, I can kill her anyway!'_ The thought had come into her head without warning. She was reading someone's mind. Alana scanned the room and saw the man pull out a knife from his belt he was going to kill her mom!

'_No. NO!' _Alana screamed in her head, her hairs chin length bangs turned violet like her mother's and a dark blue aura engulfed the tube and blew it apart, everyone stared in awe, even Lucas. Raven and Robin seemed proud that their daughter had picked up more of Raven's powers. Alana stormed out of the broken tube and angrily looked at Lucas. She swiped the knife from his hand cutting it in the process it had taken over in the dark blue aura and then fell apart. Lucas looked utterly scared and confused he trembled with fear and was engulfed in the dark blue. Raven screamed,

"Alana, he'll go mad!" And Alana took him out of the dark space, he shook with sweat in the fetal position sucking his thumb and mumbling to him self,

"S-so dark. S-so cold. S-so dark. S-so cold. S-so dark. S-so cold." The police soon took over, releasing Raven and Night wing from the chains.

"Man! Are you okay?" Cyborg asked running into the warehouse followed by Starfire and Beast boy.

"Yea, Alana had Ravens powers too!" He answered.

"Dude, you guys made some sort of.. ultra child!" Beast boy yelled.

"Maybe you should start to train her in martial arts." Raven suggested holding her daughter who was happily eating a mars bar.

"Look it my hair!" Alana muffled with a mouth full of chocolate and pointing at the newly purple bangs.

"Yea, look at that." Raven said holding the new purple of her hair in her hand.

"Maybe you should teach her to meditate." Night wing added.

"No, I think your human side is making her able to control her powers, so far she only needs to learn when to mind read, how to mind read, and how to tell if she's mind reading." Raven said smiling at her.

"Got a lot ahead of you, kiddo." Cyborg smiled patting her head.

"Please, let us leave the warehouse. It is, unsettling." Starfire whispered pointing to the old policeman who was hitting on her.

"Right." Raven said and started to leave, the old policeman patted her butt as she left and Night wing punched him in the face after.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven was sitting in her apartment with Night wing. She looked as if she needed to confess something.

"Raven, what is it?" He asked he sitting down with her. Raven looked up and then smiled.

"Night wing, I-.." Raven started then looked down again.

"Richard, I'm pregnant with your baby again." She said.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**BWHAHAHA!! I'm ending it there. Leaving you to decide if there will be a sequel to the sequel!**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Gnome: Make a sequel!**_

_**Me: I thought you hated me!**_

_**Gnome: No, I just like messing with you!**_

_**Me: …….**_

_**Gnome: Please?**_

_**Me: So your rude comments were just for fun?**_

_**Gnome: Yep**_

_**Me: Maybe..**_

_**Gnome: Aww..**_

_**Me: So did you like the chapter?**_

_**Gnome: yea.**_

_**Me: Good!**_

_**Gnome: I'll be back in the sequel.**_

_**Me: Bye till then! Unless you guys don't want a sequel..**_

_**P.S.**_

**_If there is a sequel, I'm going to make Alana a lot older. _**


End file.
